


Employee Assessment

by VenusTheMarvelTurtle



Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Assassin!turtles, Cunnilingus, Everybody fuckin' everybody, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Illustrated, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, OT4, Oral Sex, Orgy, Prostitute!April, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, accompanied by art, dark!AU, mob!au, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusTheMarvelTurtle/pseuds/VenusTheMarvelTurtle
Summary: (Part of an art/fic collaboration with Lüleiya, also known as languorous-sky on tumblr!)Mob/Assassin AU. Karai wants to see if April is worth her price and employee status, so she takes the inspection into her own hands. Leonardo and Donatello assist, of course.





	Employee Assessment

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyo! This fic was actually part of a collab with tumblr artist and awesome person Lüleiya, who obviously contributed the BEAUTIFUL illustration featured in this story. 
> 
> Hit her up here: https://languorous-sky.tumblr.com/post/175558250452/ , to tell her how much you adore her work! She does the most amazing dark/AU turtles and her Leorai stuff is to DIE FOR. Shout out to her for letting me play in her sandbox! Hopefully she does some more that I can add to!
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT!

 

They had Karai to thank, in all honesty, for the convenience and comfort of the venue in which their little…experiment was going to take place, something that she would probably never allow them to forget.

It wasn’t really like she had a choice but to provide, though. Even after all the time they'd spent in her employ, Karai still had no idea where the turtles lived, and Leonardo would never have allowed their tryst to occur on his own turf- his other two brothers might have stumbled upon it, and that would have made things incredibly volatile and messy.

They had all agreed it was better to keep this as classy and intelligent as possible. 

The room they were standing in was heavily padded with decadent cushions from wall to wall and a carpet so luxuriously thick it could muffle the progress of a fourth of July parade, complete with a large, panoramic tinted window overlooking the view of a sunset-lit New York skyline.

It was a training suite, apparently, one of the many used to break in newly employed girls before they were funneled into Karai’s high-end hareem brothels.

“I remember this place,” O’Neil was saying, fiddling delicately with the pearl-strung laces of her sheer pink babydoll with a small, reminiscent smile pulling at the corner of her fuchsia painted lips. The expression was a tad too amused and naughty to fit the image of ‘frilly, beribboned, obedient princess’ that the outfit attempted to lend her, which only made it more intriguing. “It was…educational.”

“Yes, well. That was rather the point, wasn’t it?” Karai remarked snidely from where she was kicking off her mile-high Louboutins, the bloody red bottoms an almost direct match to the color of her nails, the hue of the soft floor, the eyeshadow beneath her lids, and the deep shade of her lips. She took a dainty sip from the cut-crystal glass she held, leaving a cherry imprint on the rim of the otherwise flawless surface.

Behind her, Leonardo was methodically undoing the numerous straps of her sleek black dress, although whether he was doing it because she’d ordered him to or because he felt like agreeing was up for debate.

His violet masked brother dragged his pensive gaze away from the streets far below (and the sight of O’Neil’s generous nipples rubbing against her dress) to sweep the room with a carefully blank face. “Someone remind me again what it is we’re doing here?” Donatello asked, in his typical monotone, swirling a flute of amber liquid with quick, brusque jerks of his wrist.

Karai graced him with a glance as her ties and straps slowly fluttered open. “You can think of this as an employee assessment, of sorts.” she informed him, tilting her head slightly in O’Neil’s direction. “I need to inspect my product, of course, make sure that it maintains its initial quality. Usually I send a proxy to do routine inspections, but I figured I’d try for a personal experience this time around. Leonardo expressed…interest.”

Donatello’s chilly countenance barely thawed. “So why am _I_ present, then?” he pressed, tone just short of disdainful.

Karai’s smile was slow, lecherous, and self-satisfied. “She’s your favorite, isn’t she?” she replied. “Consider it a reward for your capable service.”

Leonardo snorted sarcastically in response, never one to miss an opportunity to contradict her. “What she means is, she was feeling particularly ravenous and controlling, and she’s also been dying to see me fuck one of you. So, she decided to consolidate both efforts.” he translated smugly, stepping back quickly once the last catch came undone before Karai could whirl around and backhand him.

“Impudent creature,” she sighed, finally stepping out of the dress as it fell to the floor and revealed her lithe, pale form, and one more addition to the red vibrancy of the room- the ornate Foot crest etched into her flesh, perfectly positioned between the globes of her breasts. “You’re lucky I find no appeal in having relations with corpses. In any case, Donatello dear, if you’re feeling bashful, or inadequate, you can certainly excuse yourself.”

Her sugar-dosed venom had as much impact on Donatello’s attitude as anything else did- practically none.

“I’ll stay, if it’s all the same to you.” he said. “Like April pointed out, it might be educational.”

“Oh, I’m ecstatic you think so,” Karai simpered, pulling the gilded chopsticks from her bun to let her coal colored hair tumble down around thin shoulders. “Now that your concerns have been assuaged, shall we?”

“I’m assuming you want to start with O’Neil?” Leonardo asked rhetorically, beginning to unwrap his black arm guards. After a quick, pointed look in his direction from the leader of their group, Donatello started to do the same. Both mutants had been instructed to come with no armor and no weapons, so it was a speedy process to remove the rest.  

“The point, Leonardo. Try to stay abreast of it.” Karai sniped tartly. She handed the remains of her drink to him to finish, then trained her focus on the redhead in the room and beckoned April forward with one crimson, dagger-like nail. “Come here, girl. April, isn’t it?”

April shot a wry glance at Donatello before sauntering over to her, preening under the attention. “It is.”

Karai’s slim eyebrow shot up at a dangerous velocity. “It _is_ …?” she hedged.

April realized her mistake immediately, but there was no remorse in the teasing grin she offered as an apology. “Mistress,” she amended softly, emerald eyes glinting mischievously.

Karai nodded and reached for the string of pearls trailing over April’s shoulder, white with a pink undertone like the skin they rested on. “Mm. That’s better.” She dragged her fingers sensually through April’s fiery hair, then cupped her cheek and pulled her closer until their chests brushed, creamy, pebbled flesh pushing and plumping deliciously. “I have to admit, I’ve been watching you closely. Your customers have left excellent reviews.”  

Karai dragged her closer still, until their eyelashes nearly mingled and their warm exhalations raised long lines of goosebumps on each other’s bodies. “Tell me, do you really taste like ginger snaps, or do you bargain for the addition of that little detail?”

April’s smile only grew. She slowly raised her arms to nudge at Karai’s wrists, then moved her hands to two distinct positions- one to the silky white ribbon at the apex of her ass, keeping her outfit secure, and the other to the smooth curve at nape of her tender neck, inviting the deadly woman to trap her in an embrace.

“Only in certain places,” she answered. “And all my reviews are honest. But I’m sure you’ll see for yourself, Mistress.”

It was undeniably Karai who went in for the kiss first, sinking her gleaming canines into April’s plush bottom lip to force her mouth open in a surprised, soundless gasp, and capturing April’s tongue with a swift, wet, forceful curl of her own.

“On your knees, pet.” she commanded, when it ended, both of them breathing more intently, arousal evident in the heat emanating from between their thighs and the twin rosy blushes spilling across their bodies like watercolor. April acquiesced with a low laugh, dropping to the floor to lave a moist lick over the skin beneath Karai’s navel.

The little game was enough to make even Donatello smirk a bit as the two mutants watched from the sidelines, prominent bulges already beginning to form at the v-split of their bony plastrons.

“Well, she starts fast.” he commented in a mutter, sharp hazel eyes cataloging every groan, every sigh, every shudder.

“She does.” Leonardo agreed. Low noises of envy and appreciation rumbled to life in their chests when Karai lifted her leg and placed her heel on April’s shoulder, head falling back in malicious ecstasy as the redhead lapped eagerly at her swollen, glistening cunt, nosing and nibbling into the sweetness there with relish.

_“Yes, yes, yesss…”_

Donatello tossed back the dregs of his drink and swallowed with barely a flinch. “I suppose it would be too much to expect from you all, for you to let me sit back and observe?” he guessed dryly.

Leonardo’s predatory grin was answer enough. The X shaped gash through his eye jumped with the expression, like the long-healed cut was tightening in anticipation itself. “It’s been far too long for that,” he told him. “I regret to inform you that you don’t really have a choice, little brother. But, I’ll let you decide how we begin.”

Donatello rolled his eyes and bared his neck to his brother’s hungry gaze, a red brown flush crawling over the edge of his collarbone despite himself. “How incredibly magnanimous of you. No blood, please? It’s a mess to clean out of the plate grooves once it dries, as you well know.”

Leonardo flicked one of his mask tails away and used the other like a leash to pull him in. “No promises,” he said, before baring his teeth and going straight for the olive green column of muscle to the side of Donatello’s jugular with a bite so hard it made the genius assassin's knees buckle, bringing them both down to the floor with a raspy hiss from the younger mutant and an arrogant hum from the elder.

“F-Fuck,” Donatello panted, icy composure finally weakening at the sudden onslaught of pain and pleasure. The lingering alcohol in Leonardo’s mouth stung like the kiss of a blade, and the shock to his system helped his budding erection slip completely free from his slit, dark and dripping and turgid, before it was caught from behind in his brother’s merciless grip. “Fuck, _Leonardo_ -!”

“Mmm.” Leonardo mumbled, withdrawing briefly to paint a section of Donatello’s shell pale red with his tongue. “‘ _Fuck Leonardo’..._ Is that your final answer?” Between the tight, brutal pressure he maintained on Donatello’s cock as he started to move his arm and the savagery of the bites Leonardo scattered over his neck and shoulders, it didn’t take him long at all to bring the other turtle to a stuttering, violent climax, littering the lush carpeting with sticky lines of white and spots of darker red, even as his own purpling length bobbed impatiently against Donatello’s backside.

“N-aaah, ah-hah- _ah_ -...”

“You’re the most fun to hurt,” Leonardo murmured, green digits slicked with blood and cum alike as he leaned Donatello forward and moved to abuse his brother’s dampening hole. He sank in down to the knuckle with barely any preamble or prep, dragging Donatello back against his chest when the thinner mutant yelped and winced away. “Mikey expects it- he loves it, and it hardly phases Raph. But you never know what to do with it. I love watching it torture you.”

A languid moan made them both glance up- a few feet away, Karai, now on her back, was squeezing her throbbing nipples between her fingers, the black barbells punched through her snowy flesh looking taught and exaggerated as her first orgasm rolled through her, spurred on by the relentless plunges of April’s clever tongue on and around her pulsing clit, bright red strands of April's hair clinging to her sweaty legs and making her lower half appear to be alight.

When her eyelids stopped fluttering, she met their voracious looks with one of twisted contentment. “A _hhh_...I see why you like her so much,” she laughed breathlessly at Donatello. “She’s definitely worth her price. I might even have to give her a raise.”

April lifted her head and wiped at her shining chin with a superior air. “Thank you kindly, Mistress. I’m going to fuck you now, if that’s alright.”

Karai’s eyes narrowed, but only for a split second. “You presume a lot,” she warned, “but I’ll allow it.”

April slid two fingers into her mouth and removed them with a pop, unfalteringly kittenish. “Of course, Mistress.” She started to move her hand southward again, but Karai stopped her with a click of her nails.

“Wait. Are you about to fuck him, Leonardo?”

“Ob-obviously,” Donatello huffed before the older mutant could respond, managing to be slightly annoyed at the needless question even as he struggled to stifle his noises resulting from the vicious fingering Leonardo was doling out. He squirmed and growled when Leonardo hit him on his thigh, _hard,_ leaving a large bruise to form.

“Forgive him,” Leonardo sighed, “he gets even more disrespectful when he’s impatient. But yes, I am.”

“Then I want a better view.” Karai announced, reaching down to push April’s head away so she could stand. “Onto your back, roll.” she demanded curtly, cocking her hip to the side imperiously as she waited for April to obey. Once she did, Karai positioned herself over April’s face and kneeled down so that her cunt dangled just out of reach of the redhead’s lips.

“You will make me cum until I say stop, or you will suffocate.” she ordered. “Is that clear?”

“Transparently, Mistress.” April parroted amenably, smile absolutely wicked with taunting, before it was obscured by Karai settling firmly down with a pleased sigh.

Donatello wheezed out a chuckle full of irony and snark. “W-What was that about f-finding no interest in c-corpses?”

Karai’s mouth curled into a derisive sneer. “You are so very insolent.” she told him. Then, her expression turned malevolent. “Leonardo. Make him scream, but do not let him climax.”

Leonardo’s leer would have been sinister even without the residual blood staining the edges of his teeth. “Business as usual, then?” He removed his fingers and grabbed the base of his rock hard cock, guiding it into the mutant under him while his other hand reasserted his previous stranglehold on Donatello’s oozing member.  

Donatello dropped to his elbows when he started to thrust, clawing at both the carpet and his brother’s knees with muted gasps as Leonardo pounded him in a way that hurt just enough, felt just exquisite enough for him to feel it bone-deep.

For a while, the only sounds that echoed down from the vaulted ceiling were wet squelches, slaps, and cresting moans and groans, melding together to form a symphony of debauchery and pleasure.

“Aaah...mm!” Leonardo grunted, rolling his head back as a particularly hard push of his hips made Donatello choke on a squeal and tense all over, spasming and flexing so rhythmically a curl of poignant heat coiled low in the leader's gut.  

When he opened his eyes again, Karai was staring at him keenly, pale cheeks colored a dark coral, struggling to keep from going cross eyed as she ground her cunt down onto April’s face and fingers. They grinned at each other through the lusty haze, a devious expression shared between two people gorging on the power and control that they craved constantly.

“H-how is she?” Leonardo huffed, hardly faltering in his motions while his brother writhed and panted beneath him.

Karai’s chest heaved, and her stomach muscles rippled as the onset of another orgasm trembled through her. “H-Heavenly.” she replied, just barely keeping control of her facial features. “H-He's taking th-that like h-he's ac-accus-stomed to it...I’m as-assuming you’re n-no stranger to-”

“Careful, Mistress.” Leonardo growled warningly. “The c-conditions around our ob-obscurity still s-stand.”

Karai smiled at him indulgently, then dug her canines into her lip. “I told you to make him _scream,_ ” she said, gaze flickering to Donatello, “not _whimper_. Do not disappoint me.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Leonardo retorted, brown eyes gleaming. “Although, if you wanted me to fuck him harder, you could have just asked.”

“M-maybe sh-she should take m-my place,” Donatello piped up again, incredibly sarcastic sounding for someone in his (well-stuffed) position, bruised and battered and teetering on the brink of another climax. “S-since all y-you two can f-focus on is each oth-other.”

“All in due time, little brother,” Leonardo told him, and no one, not even Donatello, was surprised when the blue masked turtle leaned forward and ground his elbow into the side of his brother’s head, forcing him down further into the carpet and dragging his ass higher into the air.

Donatello’s enraged snarl quickly morphed into an airless howl when Leonardo reapplied himself to thrusting, tail curling over his sweat-spattered shell as he was reamed over and over, face crumbling until he looked like he was in agony so fine he couldn’t handle it.

“N _nnggh_ -eeh, oh _! Fuck! Leo!-_ ”

April mumbled something from where she was buried in the cradle of Karai’s thighs. The mob boss lifted up slightly, frowning down at her with a twinge of irritation marring her pointed features.

“What?”

“I know that face.” April repeated, placidly amused as she watched the two assassins from her upside down vantage point. “He’s about to-”

She never got to finish that sentence, but she didn’t need to.

“Ah! _Ah! Oh- m-my- g-g-g-”_

Donatello didn’t scream when he started to come again exactly, but his strangled stream of exclamations made Karai’s eyes glitter all the same. As per her command, Leonardo squeezed the base of his brother’s twitching, spurting cock once more to prevent him from falling over the peak, smirking cruelly as he did so.

“B-brute,” Donatello gasped, shivering near-uncontrollably.

Leonardo smoothed a mocking hand over his carapace. He wasn’t unaffected by the experience- his pupils were blown twice their size behind his mask, and a thin layer of sweat covered his lean form, catching the light on every one of his heavy exhales. “Raph’s a brute, Donnie. At least I'm letting you breathe. I’m just following instructions.”

Karai pursed her lips into a smug smirk. “Excellent showing. Now-”

“Stop making demands for a while,” Leonardo cut her off suddenly. Karai balked at him in shock, but he pressed forward, unafraid of her rapidly sharpening death-scowl. “Let someone else have some fun.”

Karai drew herself up primly, fingers tightening in April’s mussed hair unconsciously. “Suggestions?” she bit out, attitude turning acidic in the face of his defiance.

Leonardo was unruffled, as usual. “Donnie,” he said abruptly, “here’s a little bit of education for you. Our venerable Mistress loves it up the ass.”

Despite the fact that he was still shaking with unspent convulsions and having his oversensitive cock toyed with, Donatello zeroed in on his brother’s words at the new information and gave Karai a searching look. “Is t-that so…?” he mused quietly. "I'm sure Raphael would love t-to know that... "

Karai leveled a truly exasperated glare at Leonardo. “Bastard.” she sighed again, spinning her eyes around in the sockets. “I suppose I have to be fair, don’t I?” She fluttered a hand at them dismissively. “Let him up.”

Leonardo dipped his head and braced a hand on Donatello’s hip, slowly pulling out with a long, obscene noise that sent warm shudders through everyone. The thinner mutant stood up and gave him a withering sneer, which Leonardo responded to with a mocking wave, before settling down on his knees behind Karai, and directly over April.

“Hi, Donatello.” April trilled, reaching up a hand to briefly stroke her fingers down the inside of his knee.

A soft, genuine smile pulled at the corner of Donatello’s beak, dangerously close to forming fully. “Hello, April.” He grabbed Karai’s left ass cheek in a methodical manner and spread her out, exposing the pink whorl of her asshole.  “Help me with this, would you?”

Leonardo shuffled forward before Karai could start griping, dragging his clenched fist down the length of his pulsing erection to draw her attention. A stream of milky precum trickled down the thick line of it from where it had gathered at the tip, and he curled his finger under Karai’s chin to lift her head and look her in the eye.

“Do you want to bark more orders?” he asked. “Or did you want to occupy your mouth a different way?”

Karai snapped her teeth together at his digit, biting petulantly at him before licking her lips and opening her mouth for him. Leonardo groaned through his nostrils and fed himself down her throat, cupping the back of her head insistently as she began to slurp and suck, ruby red lips stretched as wide as they could go around his girth and leaving streaks of scarlet color on his wet green flesh.

Two of April’s fingers and one of Donatello’s digits later, and she was crying out past him when Donatello finally popped the head of his cock past the tight ring of muscle and slid down to the hilt, April’s tongue slipping along her engorged folds soothing the sting and stretch of the intrusion. He fucked her in a way that only Donatello could- precise, calculating, and incredibly, extensively pedant, much to her delight.

At some point in the process, Karai’s hand found its way down through the tangle of bodies to rub ferociously at April’s cunt, and they all jerked and moaned when she did, blissfully content to wring bouts of pleasure from each other until the sun came up, or they started to pass out- whichever and whoever came first.

\---

“Employee assessment…” Leonardo mused, later, after everything was concluded, watching Karai dab at the globs of his cum caught in her eyelashes with a tissue.

Donatello and April had already departed, and the mutant had practically been carrying her out- Karai had wanted to see her in almost every position she could think of, and the entire thing had evolved into a kama sutra reenactment.

“What was that?” Karai queried, wiping at a smudge of smeared mascara on her cheek.

“You said this was an employee assessment,” Leonardo repeated. “Did we pass?”

Karai paused in her ministrations and gave him a sharklike smirk. “With flying colors, my love.”

The endearment held little warmth or sincerity, and that was fine with him.

**Author's Note:**

> (This fic (including the link to Luleiya), will be moved to my tumblr eventually, as well as other fics from me on this site AND some themed week stories, just as soon as I get it cleaned up and functional again.)


End file.
